Hunson Abadeer
Marceline’s Dad (Real name Huhson Abadeer) or simply put The Lord of Evil is a major villain in the the Multiuninverse and perhaps one of the biggests threat to it as well. He was the former ruler of the Multiuniverse as he ruled it for years. But He eventually lost it when he was defeated by Lizbeth and sealed back in the Nightosphere. Biggest Strength: Has many but his main one is to understand love and friendship Biggest Weakness: Unexpected twists that cannot be prepared for, planned for, or in any way anticipated by him or anyone hero or villain. Phsycial Appearance He is a big, blue-skinned humanoid with pointed ears, fangs, demonic eyes, and a dark business suit for his inital form. His movements are unnatural, moving with stiff but flexible joints like a marionette puppet. He has the ability to shapeshift, like his daughter and bring the dead back to life like his daughter. He wears a pair of red boots and a snappy black suit which people would just love to wear. Personality He claims to be "completely evil" and is shown himself as a rational, cold, calculating and magnificent bastard. He is very calm and rarely loses his temper in contrast to the other big villain Megatron so it makes him equally threatening. He is mapulative as he has mapulated many heroes and his minions for his goals. His movements are subtle in his plans because he never tells any of his minions or heroes how he intends to achieve his agenda. He has also shown remarkable ability to serve as man the behind the current villain because he was this 3 times. Once with Uka Uka, The Second time Darkwarrior and third he was The Master’s true boss as MD has totally control over the Daleks. He is also extremely powerful as he can curbstomp many characters in battle inluding the Anime Emperor himself. He has a love of sucking souls since he does it a lot and has no trouble doing so, he treats this as business though. He also doesn't seem to think highly of Galvatron and his children due to their lust for destruction and chaos. Unlike many villains he is smart enough not to target someone like The Disney Angels if he did it would be too inplausible, also knowing that simply doing anything to the Angels would only make them martyrs. All Heroes of every universe would rally behind what happened and defeat would be inevitable either way so he chooses to target others like those who would know important details. While Galvatron uses fear to get people on his side, the blue suited demon here on the other hand uses respect to win his men over. MD has a sense of humor that goes along with his threats and always jokes when he threatens to let his foes down so he can get them later. He alsos likes hiring psychos for the challenge of controlling them, another contrast from most villains.The rare ocassions when he loses his temper is when he couldn't see something come, and this only came when Lizbeth faced him since she outplayed him and by default everyone else with a spectular gambit. He is not one to hold grudges unlike most villains as he holds no grudge or bad blood against others for sealing him In The Nightosphere. He also is highly perspective as he knows normal people can be highly threatening (since one sealed him back into the Nightosphere) and doesn't have arrogance. He also enjoys worthy foes, and always will spare those who earn their worthness towards him. He is also highly scary and feared by the heroes of the multiuniverse through his competence and powers. He unnerves many people, Lizbeth in particular is often unnerved by Hunson (although she doesn't fear him) and treats him more seriously than any of her friends do although it's not known why she takes him with such serious regard In the future it will be revealed that Hunson despite a dark lord has understandable intentions for his actions. He believes the multiuniverse has gone to hell and that all characters shouldn't be living in such warish situations knowing that war changes people. So he seeks to take over the multiuniverse so he can restore it to it's former glory and so that he can have even Angewomon, Mysterion and/or the Autobots realize that his way is right. It's was hinted at when he did take over and most of the multiuniverse was not in hell meaning he may truly believe this. But the heroes will never except this because of his past events and also because he is as he said "Completely Evil" and there for cannot be trusted. So will the heroes stop him or will they let pretty words get to them? When Hunson returns we may learn this and his plans. Apperances The V Team Island Adventure: Marceline’s Dad made his debut as the true villain of the story. As he hid in the shadows in the Nightosphere and throughout the story he mapulated Uka Uka and his minions to do the job for him while he collected souls and took over parts of the multiuniverse while sealed away. When Uka Uka was defeated he made his appearnce by stealing Uka Uka’s soul and then very nearly doing the same to Cortex, Axel, Lara Su and Eddy. He was defeated by Bender, Marcline, Skipper, Starfire, Lizbeth, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Negaduck but it was Lizbeth who dealt the final blow and he was sealed away again. Vowing return in his Nightosphere scheming his return The Great Time Travel Adventure: Marcline’s Dad returned and once again played the main antagonist as his loyal alley Alt Doof released him from his sphere while Bender, Skipper and Marceline watched him return. Armed with Uka Uka’s allies and new ones he made his move against the unexpected multiuniverse. Once again he shown his brilliant planning by never seeming to lose since most of the things were parts of his plan. He gave himself an edge by hiring the Joker and using him against the heroes because of his knowledge on them. While his time travel plans with his henchmen were foiled, he won all along because the 1st time over he siezed control and never told anyone. Now the heroes resolve to take it back from him to keep the multiuniverse back in balance. After the defeat of many of his smaller henchmen he then challenges the heroes to a game where he sents almost all of the heroes into a maze to retrieve their most prized posessions, and to do defeat his remaining men. This is all a gambit to work to his advantage as he uses it to make the heroes break their rules, Marcline's Dad may have lost his men but he doesn't give up and adjusting his plan as he now has everyone where he has them. And how does he do this, Marcline's Dad shows up and convinces all the ones caught to hear his propstition and after another tempting he gets them to give up their powers and then causes unknownigly the acoplaypse. Now he must take down his remaining oppostion who saw through his plan. He is confronted by Lizbeth who decides to stop him and his plans. He tries to make her see his point of view, but it doesn't work. He loses to her despite his powers and even realizes that he's boned. While he fooled everyone els, Lizbeth fooled him with her own secret plan which she was even more subtle about than him. She seals the demonic creature back in the Nighotsphere. Who knows what will happen next with MD. It seems he may still lurk around as he has already recurited many villains. But do the heroes know this? and what does he have in mind for the multiuniverse? One thing known so far is that Hunson has a dislike and hatred for Discord Allies: Alternate Doofenschimtz, Savio the Snake, Chuckles The sily piggy, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, No Heart, Lockdown, Eggman Nega, The Joker, Taurus Bulba, Me-Mow, The Master, The Lich, Kanker Sisters, Vega, The Chameleon, Evil Future Heroes, Dr Wily, Plankton, Mok, BirdBrain, Eric Cartman, Mr.E, Hank Scorpio, Agent Smith, Amon. Jack Spicer, Puma Loco, Captain Hector Barbossa, Vector Enemies: Lizbeth, Bender, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Skipper, Starfire, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Nina, Boomer, Luciuas and his gang, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Jorgen, Django, Pinky, Brain, Nibbler, The Planet Express Crew, Hans the Puffin, Noob, Darkwarrior Duck, Scorpion, Discord Relationships with Other Characters Marceline Like stated he is the father of Marceline. One day Marceline became upset when he ate her fries, and feels that he doesn't care about her. He would eventually be imprisoned in his home and wouldn't be released til later After excaping they had an arguement that resulted in him stealing her bass Eventually, he realized Marceline's feelings toward him when he listened to the song about their relationship. Toward the end of the episode, they had a talk which fixed the problems between them, but was interrupted when Finn sent him back to the Nightosphere. Hunson, however, wishes Marceline to take over the Nightosphere in order to make him proud. He eventually realizes his fault, and admits that he is proud of Marceline for who she is. Despite his antagonstic roles in the multiuniverse he doesn't ever do anything intentionally to hurt Marceline Finn Finn freed Marceline's father from the Nightosphere so that Marceline could have closure with him. Hunson had a impression that Finn was Marceline's "evil servant" but, upon learning that Finn is "super good," quickly attempted to steal Finn's soul. The Lord of Evil then took Marceline's guitar and, using it as a battle axe, stole souls throughout the Land of Ooo. When Marceline's father came to his senses, Finn was able to lock him back in the Nightosphere. Despite this, he thinks Finn is cool and doesn't want any hard feelings between them. He also thinks Marceline's friends (Finn and Jake) "...are alright," showing subtle respect towards the two. Although they are advesaries, he doesn't outright go harming Finn like the other heroes Scorpion Scorpion and Hunson were allies and also enemies at one point. In The Great Time Travel Adventure he captured Scorpion and brainwashed him to become Inferno Scorpion so Hunson could have an enforcer who understood his idelology of what he intends to form with his empite. His main plan with Scorpion was to keep Joker in line as he knew of their hatred and often send one of them on goose chases as a setup to test the other. Eventually Scorpion broke free of his control and went against MD. However Marceline's Dad decided NOT to kill him, due to how much of a good job he did as his alley. He also seems to like Scorpion attacking Joker, asndeven calls him up when Joker goes too far in his plans. When Huhson returns he will have to watch his back for after everything he had Scorpion do he will be wanting payback! His allies While villains like Discord and Galvatron are bad bosses and see their allies as expendable. Hunson is a benevolent boss who is very open to hiring any one who wishes to join his group. He wins them over with respecting their goals. When a villain betrays him such as Noob, Hunson is more dissapointed than angry at this considering that they threw an opporunity away to work for him. There are always allies that he dislikes such as Joker who Hunson hired only due to his past with his enemies, and his antagonism towards Bender, Hunson planned to throw the Joker out of his team after defeating the heroes due to Joker's anger to his daughter. Hunson's favorite alley was Alternate Doofenschimtz when he died, he got serious on the heroes. This was because the two were such good partners and that Hunson grew to see him as his best friend. It is yet to be revealed who will be his #1 now Heroes of M.O.D.A.B (Minus Finn, Lizbeth, Scorpion and Marceline) He doesn't actively hate the heroes, but he is actively against them as his plans are foiled by them. While he does kill some of them, he never truly trys to kill them the old fashion more he wants them out of the way. What made Hunson so threatening to them was not his evil, or power. It was how he knows what makes heroes tick, why they get in busy. He mapulates almost all heroes to listen to his plans that he can give a free life without villains and through his persuation they listen to him. When the heroes accuse him of lieing, Hunson states that they never asked what kind of life. His plan was to reunite them with their friends in Heaven and he meant afterlife. But with about 4 expections there are not much heroes he has true interactions with Lizbeth The hero he has the most interaction with besides Marceline is Lizbeth. She is one of the heroes reponsible for his defeat in The V Team Island Adventure and then she was reponsible for The Great Time Travel Adventure where he was defeated. Despite being a normal human girl Hunson's biggest challenges come when he schemes against her knowing she's smart and levelheaded. Like Finn he respects her, With the girl, it's her refusal to give up even when it's hopeless that he can't help but respect. The Great Time Travel Adventure was where his interactions with her were explicit. Early on when he made a solo confrontation with her, he revealed some of his true plans as well pointing the inevitable showdown between him and the heroes. Hunson tells her that while the heroes will face him and his empite, he won't do them in yet. He assures her that he has plans against the heroes and doesn't reveal his true intent. His true intent was to emilinate the rest of the heroes before her and then Hunson would truly test her unflappable spirit against his plans. She was the single person who figured out he took over behind their backs and when Hunson realized this he decided to make sure she didn't tell the others. Joker volunteered, Hunson agreed but should he carry it too far, he would call Scorpion to beat up Joker. After Joker lied, he felt sympthany for the event and had Scorpion attack him. When he challenged the heroes and made his rules he drilled the point of the rules to her directly not wanting Liz to try anything funny. Unfortantuly for him she already did, before hand and then decided to find him alone. Hunson then prasies her for figuring out his plans and then with the others out of the way, he told her his plan to deal with her. Liz has none of it and decided to stop him, Hunson agreed but he realized that she played him like a fiddle like he did with her friends and realized he was bested. Then she stopped his rule and sealed him away. Trivia He was the first villain so far to win control over the multiuniverse, even though he lost he still held it for some time. He is the only villain to have remained the Big Bad more than once and not get usurped. He can tell how evil a character is just by looking at them or how good they are While very powerful, He pefers to use his brain to be threatening. He is very smart and made pawns out of the whole multiuniverse with his unknown yet simple plan. He may be the oldest villain in the multiuniverse par The Deceptions as He has been around at least since the Middle Ages since he believes a guitar is some kind of lute While he may not seem it he does love Marceline and overall it's a strength of his allowing him to understand friendship and love He desires Marceline to follow in his footsteps, but when it failed he did say he was proud of her regardless Despite his claim to be Completely Evil he has his own code of honor and follows it to the letter On occasion he gives some people nick names like Emperor X who He calls monkey man. When he's not trying to take your soul or conquer the multi universe he's not really that bad a guy. Orginally in The Great Time Travel Adventure he was going to return to get revenge on the person who put him there but he choose not to knowing revenge can one crazy It is possible that he is married but even he doesn't know where his wife is Ironically while he steals souls, he doesn't have a soul for some reason. This was revealed when he told Ice King's Penguin Guther that he was the most evil thing he encountered 185px-Kkkkkkk.png Snapshot 2 (27-07-2011 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 3 (27-07-2011 7-46 PM).png Snapshot 4 (27-07-2011 7-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (03-08-2011 8-25 PM).png Snapshot 17 (03-08-2011 8-25 PM).png Snapshot 21 (03-08-2011 8-26 PM).png Snapshot - 35.jpg md.png md 1.png md 2.png md 3.png md 4.png md 5.png Snapshot 1 (01-12-2011 6-26 AM).png Snapshot 1 (09-02-2012 3-52 PM).png Snapshot 8 (04-02-2012 11-03 AM).png Snapshot 11 (04-02-2012 11-04 AM).png Snapshot 11 (25-12-2011 11-18 AM).png Snapshot 14 (04-02-2012 11-07 AM).png Snapshot 16 (04-02-2012 11-08 AM).png Snapshot 16 (25-12-2011 11-22 AM).png Snapshot 18 (04-02-2012 11-10 AM).png Snapshot 19 (04-02-2012 11-11 AM).png Snapshot 22 (04-02-2012 11-11 AM).png Snapshot 25 (04-02-2012 11-14 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Devils Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Ruler of Villain's Planet Category:Main Characters Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Father of Hero Category:Sealed Evil Category:Vampires Category:The Dreaded Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Imprisoned character Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:The New Marceline's Dad Empire Category:Likable villains Category:Videos Category:Dark Lords Category:Royalty Category:Scary Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:True Villains